onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Pan's Shadow
The Shadow, also known as Pan's shadow, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twenty-first episode of the second season. He is voiced by guest star Marilyn Manson. The Shadow is based on Peter Pan's shadow from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. History In London, England, a young girl named Wendy is drawn to the Shadow, and against Baelfire's warning, allows the creature to take her to Neverland. She has adventure and freedom in this new world, but is taken home by the Shadow who wishes to take away one of her brothers instead. The Shadow breaks into the nursery room one night, though Wendy, Baelfire, John and Michael all plan on hiding in the cubby-hole. Michael does not follow through with the plan and is nearly snatched up by the Shadow until Baelfire gives himself up to the being instead. The Shadow grabs Baelfire and flies him towards the island of Neverland, drops him after being frightened by a lighted match. Unable to find the boy in the water, the Shadow whisks off back to the island. }} The Shadow, in a ploy to gain Mr. Gold's trust, takes on the form of Belle. As her, she helps him come to terms with unresolved pain over his father's abandonment and Mr. Gold's fears that he's turned out as cowardly and selfish as him. Even so, Mr. Gold wishes to make the right choice in saving Henry rather than leaving the kidnapped boy at the mercy of Pan. Belle guides him into doing away with the past in order to stop it from recurring, he takes a doll, which his father once gave him, and throws it into the ocean. In the Enchanted Forest, the Shadow comes when summoned by a young boy named Roland. As he prepares to take the boy away, Mulan cuts off one of his arms, causing a distraction long enough for Neal to latch onto him and hitch a free ride back to Neverland. Once they reach the island, the Shadow dumps him onto the ground. Once again disguised as Belle, the Shadow comes to Mr. Gold while he is making preparations to sacrifice himself so Henry can live. She regards his intentions as good, but warns a life of craven self-interest is a nasty habit he's never been able to break. This strengthens Mr. Gold's resolve since he has nothing else to live for with his son gone, and never being able to truly see Belle again. Though Belle insists it's possible he can return, Mr. Gold knows even if that happens, in time she will see him as the monster he is. To gain redemption, Mr. Gold deems the only way to atone for Neal's death is by giving up his own to protect Henry's. Afterwards, Mr. Gold and Neal reunite, but only briefly, as the truth of the seer's prophecy drives him away from his father. Belle materializes to give Mr. Gold condolences for Neal's lack of belief in him. Yet, Mr. Gold begins to doubt his own ability to go through with the sacrifice and again struggles with his nasty habit of selfishness. Belle reminds him again that habits can be broken, but Mr. Gold, not in the mood for talking, sends her away. For the fourth time, the Shadow appears as Belle to give Mr. Gold a chance to give up his quest to find Henry and start a new life back in Storybrooke. As Mr. Gold moves to cup his own hand with hers, Belle begins choking. From the jungle, Regina pops out and claims to be helping him see the true while tightening her hold on Belle. The Shadow, realizing that he has been discovered, begins begging, while still donning Belle's face, for help from Mr. Gold, who is unable to get Regina to let go. Suffocating, the Shadow collapses on the ground, letting go of the physical form of Belle, and transforms back into his true self. Exposed, he flees. At Dark Hollow, the Shadow ambushes Emma, Hook and Neal with two other duplicates of himself. He separates Emma from her allies by making the two shadows entrap Hook and Neal as well as begin ripping out their shadows. Emma is left to ward off the Shadow, and uses magic to light a candle. Instantly, the Shadow is attracted to the flame, causing him to be sucked in, and entrapped once Emma puts the lid on. Aboard the Jolly Roger, the Shadow is released by Neal over lit cannon, which sends the creature sprawling into the air as Regina projects him into a sail to fly the ship home. After the Shadow is forced to transport the Jolly Roger from Neverland to Storybrooke, the creature remains trapped in the sail, as Pan is incapable of controlling it since he himself is stuck in the box. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Pan previously switched bodies with Henry. While Pan is inhabiting the body of Henry, he releases the Shadow from the sail. The following morning, Mother Superior is chased and killed by the Shadow. During the night, the Shadow overhears a plan the residents of Storybrooke have to switch back Henry and Pan to their respective bodies. Upon learning David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell are going to procure the Black Fairy's wand for the task, he follows them to a church and attacks. He knocks Hook off his feet, but is captured when Tinker Bell uses pixie dust to fly in the air and light a flame on the coconut to draw him in. The Shadow dies as she throws the coconut halves into an open fire, and this causes Mother Superior's shadow to be returned to her body, reviving her. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *When casting the voice of the Shadow, the show creators wanted someone with the vocal ability to make their skin crawl.http://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/marilyn-manson-joining-once-upon-a-time-cast-20131018 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Ombra de:Schatten ru:Тень nl:Schaduw Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Three Characters